Learning Magic
by drawspikachu
Summary: What's seven years of magic class without learning a bit of magic?


# Harry Potter plot bunny #

So this bunny has been bouncing about in my head for quite some time, but I just had not really done anything with it. The seven Harry Potter books are wonderful, love them greatly, but they do leave something to be desired when you look at the spells. Just think about it for just a moment, seven years of magical training at awe inspiring Hogwarts. A wide variety of courses such as transmogrification, potions, and charms, but the only spells we ever learn about are ones used to further the plot?

I want to delve into the immense world of magic and you are invited to join in my quest to give our brave young heroes some new tricks, spells, and mischief. I plan to post each chapter as a separate entity in the HP universe, but some may be intertwined, as this is my speck in the universe. I will not be deviating from the great plot of J. K. Rowling, nor will I be changing/adding characters. I will try to keep to the character of the characters, but sometimes I have a hard time keeping some of them in line with what Rowling has them to be and do. I beg everyone to bare with me and let me know if I start drifting to far out in left field.

I will be starting in the first year just to let you know, but I will probably let you know at the beginning of each chapter what the year and class is. I will also not be giving any of the new spells names. I know many people just play around with a translator and mix around words using Latin, but I have no interest in making names for spells. Any request will be welcomed, I don't promise anything. Any suggestions for different spells or potions are greatly encouraged. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Chapter one - Who needs a spoon

Transmogrification - year 1

*So, the first class in book 1 was transmogrification. Trying to turn matches into needles. just think about all to possibilities this tiny little spell, that was never seen again (and has no name), could have been used for. This story is during transmogrification class, but is not related to the first class or the spell mentioned above. I just thought I would just let you know*

"Alright class, settle down." McGonagall said as she entered the class room. Harry and Ron sat up straight and looked down at the spoons that had appeared on their desks before them. looking up they watched as the teacher proceeded to change a spoon on her desk into a bowl. She looked around the class room and said "You shall be turning your spoon into a bowl, the instructions are on page 7 of your books."

Harry reached for his book and turned to page 7. After reading the page quickly, harry waved his wand as instructed and said the words as best he could. As soon as he tapped the spoon with his wand, it began to flatten. the bend of the handle and curve of the head were gone, leaving behind a useless flat piece of metal.

Harry looked over at Ron's to see how he had done and found that his had not changed at all. It had bounced up and fell back down onto the desk. Ron repeated himself and this time it bounced off the desk and onto the floor with a clatter. several of the Slytherin's snickered and Ron's ears began to turn red. McGonagall looked towards Ron and then to the sound of snickers which quickly stopped.

"Mr. Weasley, If you could refrain from tossing your spoon on the floor." McGonagall said as she came to stand in front of our row. She watched Ron pick up the spoon and place it back onto the desk before turning to check Harry's spoon. "That is neither a spoon nor a bowl Mr. Potter." She said before turning to check on the next student.

Harry and Ron continued to cast the spell with little luck. Harry's started to grow up on the edges into a spoon shaped bowl before becoming flat again. Ron's refused to change and continued to bounce, wiggle, and roll right off of the desk, hitting the floor several more times. The whole room rang out with students shouting at their spoons, as they too, tried to change them into bowls.

Harry turned to check on Hermione. Her spoon had become larger and was winding the handle around the head of the spoon. It was starting to look somewhat like a bowl. Looking around the class room it looked like only two others were having any luck. McGonagall was helping Neville with his spoon. It had melted into a large bubbling mess that was slowly dripping off his desk to the floor. Malfoy had given up trying to change his and was snickering at Neville with his buddies.

Harry jumped in his seat and turned to see what had happened to Ron's spoon. It had made such a loud banging sound as it had slammed into the top of his desk. Ron picked up the spoon to reveal a long dent in the top of his desk.

"Bloody hell Harry, how am I supposed to change it when it won't sit still." Ron whined as he placed the spoon back over top of the dent. Harry shrugged and turned back to his own spoon.

Towards the end of class, McGonagall had called for everyone to stop. She started inspecting each students work, giving tips here and there. Ron's had stopped jumping about and had formed into what looked like half of a tea cup, with the handle still somewhat looking like a bent spoon handle. Harry's had become almost round and had raised edges, but rather then being a bowl, it was more like a saucer.

"Everyone look at what Ms. Granger has." McGonagall announced. Hermione's spoon had formed in to a small bowl with ridges where the spoons handle had rapped around it several times. McGonagall tapped her wand on the rim of the bowl and water shot out of the end, filling the bowl to the rim. None of the water leaked out. McGonagall gave Hermione a small nod and smile before sucking the water back out of the bowl. "Five points to Gryffindor Ms. Granger." McGonagall said before moving on.

Several others had managed to make theirs look almost like a bowl, but when they were filled with water, they all leaked. Seamus's looked almost perfect if you ignored the fact that it was twice the size of a normal bowl and had a large round hole on the side of it. Neville had only managed to bend his second spoon in half.

Once everyone's spoons had been inspected, McGonagall stepped back up to the head of the class and was telling the class what pages to study. "Any questions?" McGonagall asked as the students started to gather their books.

"What is the point in learning to turn a spoon into a bowl?"Malfoy asked with a laugh. Half of the class backed him up with some yeahs and grunts. Everyone turned to look at McGonagall for an answer and to see if she would perhaps do something about Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, you just never know when you may have two spoons and no bowls." McGonagall answered with a stern look. Malfoy just snorted and left with his buddies in tow.

That night several soups were on the table, but instead of bowls, there was only a large pile of spoons.


End file.
